the cyborg
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: the ninja need to find their new brother, but how. eisier than it seems i now my summaries suck. no flames please! this is my first story! thank you for reading if you read here is a cookie (::) for enjoyment
1. Chapter 1

He pulled me by the front of my shirt collar

"You're a wuss I loosed 20 k" he grabbed his Taser and shocked me I dropped to the ground. I started to twitch and spark.

He left leaving me in my cell.

**Cole pov**

We waited outside for our lesson from Sensei Wu; it has been a couple weeks since we had completed our team.

Jay was the holder of the numb chucks, me the scythe and Kai the sword. I saw sensei walk out in a hurry.

"I had a vision" nothing was ever good with a vision.

"I have found your 4th brother" he said never changing his expression.

"Where" Jay said dropping his weapon

"I haven't found him but I know now what he looks like" we all stared at him

"What does he look like?"

"He has blond hair and blue eyes, a little taller than Jay he is rib skinny and wearing a ripped grey shirt and some blood splattered jeans" he handed us a sketch of him.

"How are we supposed to find him" he shrugged and walked off

"Hey Jay aren't you supposed to go to your robot thingy tonight" Nya said, she was Kai's younger sister

"Oh shit" he said running into another room he walked out pushing a tall robot with a swords for hands and a thin metal bar with wheels to hold him up. He looked like a coat rack with swords

"What's this for" I said curiously

"Robot fights" we walked to a small arena with only about 50 seats. It had a huge fighting rink. Jay went backstage.

He took the robot in and took out some tools. He tighten and valve and sharpened his knifes.

I looked back at the robots there was a big one that looked like an oven with arms and legs.

Then I saw one that looked like a person, but he was in a cell. He turned his head revealing a riped off mechanical face.

I didn't think much of it. A guy walked over to Jay and gave him a paper

"Were facing a robot called the cyborg" Jay said reading off the paper

"Nothing my swordsman can't handle" Jay said twisting his wrench in his hand.

**Zane pov**

My owner came over and opened the cage door

"Get out" he said with his teeth strained.

"You're facing the swordsman, if you lose I'm rebooting you" I gasped and nodded. A man walked over

"The cyborg" he said my owner nodded "that's us"

"You're on" he said my owner grabbed my arm and led me to the door

He whispered in my ear "you lose you die" I swallowed and walked out


	2. Chapter 2

**Cole pov**

We watched multiple fights with robots killing each other.

"Hey Jay the cyborgs next" I said he leaned closer wanting to see his strategizing

A voice came up on the loudspeaker "LAIDIES AND GENTLMEN PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE CRUSHER!"

The robot that looked like an oven came out with his hands up he looked bigger 4 times the size of us.

"FACEING HIM IS THE 3 YEAR CHAMPION PUT YOUR HAND TOGETHER FOR THE CYBORG!" the crowd exploded.

They started to cheer for cyborg, he walked out I saw Jay laugh.

"That's the cyborg!? He's going to get crushed!" the cyborg got into a fighting stance as the crusher ran towards him making deep footprints in the ground.

The cyborg stood there when the crusher smacked him in the head making him fly against the wall.

The crowd gasped as dust went everywhere; the cyborg got up and charged at the crusher.

He hit him in the stomach area sending him back against the wall. he got up and shot fire out of his hand towards the cyborg.

He fell to the ground when all the audience started chanting.

"FALCON FALCON FALCON!" the cyborg got up and walked over to the wall he grabbed the horn and blew it.

The audience yelled as we heard growling from a cage on the side of the arena. It got quiet as the door slowly opened. An animal I have never seen walked out.

He had 4 legs and huge black claws, he had feathers and wings that were clipped, and he had a falcon's face. He was as tall as a bear.

The cyborgs eyes turned blue along with the falcons Jay's mouth was open

"THAT'S NOT FAIR THEYRE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT ONE-TO-ONE" a lady behind us tapped on Jay's shoulder

"There connected look" she pointed at the bird who got hit in the face. The cyborg got a scratch where the crusher hit the falcon.

We saw the giant falcon pin the crusher down and well crush him.

"WINNER THE CYBORG" the loudspeaker said the crowd cheered as the cyborg took the falcon back to his cage.

I saw the cyborg walk grudgingly back through the door.

"Oh god I'm next I can't compete with that robot" Jay said clutching his remote

"LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN! THE CYBORG VS SWORDSMAN!" the crowd went wild as the two robots walked out.

"Here we go" Jay said pressing the up control.

His swordsman flew forward and sliced him across the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"I GOT HIM I GOT HIM!" Jay said laughing.

Kai gasped "OH MY GOD JAY STOP!" Jay swung his head over "what?! Why?!"

"That's the kid!" he showed Jay the photo Sensei drew, Jay dropped the remote.

"Shit!" Jay's robot kept hitting him back and forth smacking him in the face, knocking him into the ground and hitting him back up.

"Jay stop him" Kai yelled

"I can't the remote broke" the cyborg collapsed. The crowd cheered as the cyborg was dragged out by a man.

We ran down the stairs to the backstage area. We saw the cyborg get thrown against the cell then he grabbed his Taser and shocked him.

We grabbed our weapons and broke the cage, the cyborg moved against the door away from us.

We grabbed his arm he shouted

"No no no no no no no" we had to drag him when we saw a rope holding up a flag. We grabbed it and wrapped it around his wrists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai pov**

We dragged the cyborg to the monastery; he was motionless half way through.

When we got there we slid him through a room sensei got for him, it had a dresser a bed and a closet.

On the bed was a white ninja suit. We let the cyborg go and untied his wrists; he walked over to the corner.

He sat down and curled himself into a ball. We stared at him for a few moments until Jay said something.

"What's your name?" he looked up at Jay with his blue eye, I started to feel sorry for him. But could robot really feel?

He answered with a small whisper "cyborg"

"No, I mean your real name" Jay said, the cyborg sat there. He got closer to the wall

He was obviously scared so we left to give him time to think.

**Zane pov**

My owner threw me to the side of the cage; it was all over I was as good as dead. I saw 3 guys run over with 3 weapons.

I moved over to the side of the cage as they broke the bars, these might be the guys who kill me.

They grabbed my arm and started to drag me, I was exhausted from the defeat so I stood still.

They took me to a room I crawled over to the corner and formed myself into a ball.

I heard the blue one ask my name, I told him my stage name.

"No your real name" my real name? My creator never gave me a real name. They left me alone

I was still unsure of these guys they could be tricking me my owner could be planning this.

About an hour later the black one opened the door, I haven't moved.

"C'mon you look hungry" he offered a hand, I didn't take it. I stood up and walked out of the room he led me to a kitchen.

Everyone else was there I sat on the chair the red one put down a plate in front of me it had a sandwich.

At first I thought it was poisoned but my hunger took over me and I ate it. It was good; I haven't eaten in so long.

When I finished a girl came into the room

"Is this… what's his name?" they shrugged she left the room. She came back with a book labeled… I never learned how to read.

She started listing off names "Aaron, Alex, Allen," we shook our heads

"Josh, Jacob, Jason" we shook our heads again as she read to the last letter

"Zander, Zion, Zachary, and Zane" I liked Zane it had a nice ring to it

"Read the list again" Jay said everyone groaned

I silently said "Zane" all heads looked in my direction.

"What?" Kai said

"I like Zane" I said quietly almost to a whisper.

"I like it to" Kai said I smiled at him.

"You know 'Zane' Jay can fix up your face" I looked over at the blue one 'Jay'

"Yeah I'm pretty good with robots" he said smiling. I nodded I made a half smile.

He stood up and led me to I'm guessing his room; he brought out a tool box.

He took out a wrench I moved back towards the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I covered my face.

"You're going to be ok, we'll protect you" I stood up and walked over to him. He added a part to my face.

He smiled at me "finished" I looked into a mirror he handed me.

"You look good" he said

"Thank you" I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay pov**

I was about to walk out of the room when I saw Zane's eyes turn blue.

"Zane are you ok?" he was breathing deeply, when all of a sudden he was thrown back like he was punched.

He clenched his stomach and started to twitch and spark. I ran over to him as his eyes turned to normal

"w-what happened?

"My falcon is getting hurt… what happens to him happens to me" Jay gasped

"We need to get your falcon" he stood up clenching his stomach.

"We go immediately" I said helping Zane out the door. Kai walked up to us

"What happened?" Kai asked

"I'll explain later, we need to get Zane's falcon" we gathered everyone up and walked out the door. When we got to the building there was a match going on.

"What's the plan?" Jay said as we huddled into a circle

"Kai and Jay you will provide a distraction. This place is more high tech than it seems, there are million dollar robots in there. Me and Cole will climb through the air vents and drop down where the key is. Then we will get to my falcons cage, let him out and unclip his wings letting us fly out of there." Zane said

"What do we do when you guys are getting the falcon?"

"Get out" we nodded in agreement as the two boys climbed on top of the building. We looked at the doorway it had a big man blocking it.

"What do we do? The guys blocking the doorway" we saw two guys walk up to the door. They were wearing tucks and those French mustaches.

"I have an idea" I said I got a permeate marker and drew a French mustache on our faces, we walked up to the guy.

"We're here for my robot" he nodded his head and let us in. we walked backstage passing guys who were cleaning and sharpened the robots. We saw a room with a guy in it; it had lots of keys with labels above them.

We threw a rock threw the window making the guy run out and chase after us.

**Cole pov**

We climbed up the roof, Zane opened the metal case and crawled in. we started to crawl threw it, it got really hot. Zane paused this place brought back some bad memories; he looked down at his ruined cage.

I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked back and smiled

"Thank you Cole" we kept crawling through until we heard a breaking sound. Zane took off the case and looked around making sure no people could see us. He jumped down I followed him; he was already looking at the many keys on the wall.

"Robot, closet, arena, FALCON!" he muttered he grabbed the key and ran out the door. I followed him through a hallway when 5 men came through the side door

"Freeze!" a large man said

"Zane you go on, I'll keep them distracted" Zane nodded and kicked one in the face, he fell to the ground. Zane jumped over and ran through the hallway out of sight

**Ok the next chapter will be a really big plot twist!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I put a lot of thought into this so I hope you like it (3**

I ran down the dark hallway, I hope everyone's ok. If anything happened it would be my fault, I trusted the ninja now. They helped me and I'm going to get used to them in return.

I opened a door; it was dark with only a beam of light towards my falcon. He was bleeding but no major injuries. I walked over his feathery tail started to wag like a dog's would.

I stuck my hand through the bars and pet his head.

"Hey buddy I'm going to get you out" I took out the key and put it in the keyhole. My falcon started to hiss and growl.

"What's the matter it's me" I said, when I felt cold hands grab me I started to struggle and call for help. I saw my creator walk out of the shadows and into the light.

I gasped "c-creator" I struggled to get the words out of my mouth from the fear.

"My robot came back for his falcon great plan isn't it? But I can't take all the credit sadly" he waved his arm and 2 figures came out from the dark. Blue and red figures

"Thank you boys I couldn't have done it without you" they smiled and shook his hand while my owner passed them money.

"But why, why steal me only to bring me back" my owner smiled and reached into his shirt. He pulled out a piece of paper. I said… I can't read.

"It says wanted, alive, REWARD 10,000,000 dollars" the guy threw me into the cage. It was Cole. I sat by my falcon

"Are you going to let me live?" I said with a slight smile

He laughed "for now" I grabbed Cole's wrist

"Why?"

"We do it for the money cyborg do you really think we want you to be our brother. Your trash" I gasped letting go.

They didn't like me? I didn't care now if he killed me or not now there wasn't anything to live for now.

**Sorry its short but it kept you on your seat right? I dono the next chapter will reveal everything O.O **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dr. Julian pov**

I walked into another one down the hallway meeting my new acquaintance.

"Hello" I said into the darkness no answer; I walked in and turned on the light. There was a shadow with four arms, garmadon. Your plan worked the robot doesn't suspect a thing.

"I knew it would" he said walking out from the shadows "there will be no ice ninja now" he said laughing just then the three ninja came in. their eyes turned black and their faces pale.

"Thanks to your technology 'professor' I could change their appearances" he said slapping 'Kai's' back.

"Give me my share now" I said he handed me 30 thousand.

"Why did I give the 10 thousand to the ninja" I asked.

"For show" he said giving the money over

"What are we going to do with him now" I asked

"I'll think of something" he said with an evil grin.

**Hey it's me sorry the chapters short I'm kind of having a pissy day. I have to take summer school D: my bf decided to move back to Cuba D'X. I got jumped by this girl, AND my bff got pissed at me thinking that I told her bf to break up with her and that I spread a rumor around the school saying that she was pregnant (she is heavy). And now everyone's making fun of her (deep inhale) SO if you have the time to make me a fanfic PLEASE I AM SO SAD and it would cheer me up (please Zane). Thank you for waiting and your cooperation please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while it was my birthday! I turned 13! I and my family (step dad, mom, and 2 sisters) went to the nickelodeon hotel. Then on Saturday we went to universal studios. **

**Jay pov**

We flew across the wooden floor avoiding the cages. We grabbed a pole and flung ourselves across the corner, we looked back at the man.

He slipped on a loose floorboard causing him to crash into a cage holding a robot with huge fists. He looked more like a robotic gorilla.

He got his head stuck between two bars; the robot punched him in the face. We walked off back to the key room, there was now people crowding around the guy trying to calm down the robot.

One guy grabbed a long Taser and shocked the gorilla; he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

We walked out to the room it had glass everywhere, we looked inside the key to the falcon cage was gone.

"We should leave now they probably got him and left" Jay said. Kai nodded and ran towards the exit.

**Cole pov**

I saw Zane run down the dark hallway, out of sight. 10 more guys ran out of a hidden room on the side of the wall, 5 of them had Tasers.

"I didn't want to do this" I said as I pulled out my golden scythe. I hit three of them against the wall; I put away my weapon and grabbed a Taser. I stabbed a Taser in a guy's shoulder pressure point; he screamed and fell to the ground.

I ran down the hallway and past the bodies. I breathed hard as I ran down the hallway; it was too dark to see anything so I ran my hand across the wall. I did this until I felt a large door frame, I couldn't find a handle.

I slid my hand across the door until I found an eye slot; I slid it open and saw a single ray of sun. It led to a cage that had the giant falcon in it. I saw Zane on the other side sitting against his falcon facing the other way.

"Zane! Zane!" I whispered/screamed. He ignored me

"Zane! Answer me!" no answer. I heard two familiar voices in the other room, garmadon and Zane's creator.

"Zane I'll be back for you" I ran down the hallway and around the corner.

**Zane pov**

Why did he come back? He called me garbage. He said he didn't want to be my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard the metal door open slowly making an eerie creaking sound. I didn't look up to see who it was, I didn't need to. I heard two sets of footsteps, I petted my falcons head making him move his head against my chest. I heard my cage door open, my falcon got up slowly and made a defensive position.

"get up" he said between his teeth. I got up and grabbed my falcon by the head so he wouldn't attack. he moved his head towards the door motioning that I should start to walk. I followed orders and started to walk towards the door. my falcon growled but followed me out the door.

I got shoved by a knife towards the exit. he opened the door with a red exit sign over it. I squinted my eyes trying to adjust to the sun. he led me into the woods for a couple miles before stopping.

"get that falcon out of here before I kill him" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and got down on my knees, so I get eye level with him. I took my hands and held his head still.

"you have to get out of here buddy" he made a sad sound and head butted me lightly in the chest. he was the only friend I had in this cruel world. I smiled at him before standing back up. i led him over to a pair of busches not far from garmadon, i placed a small kiss on his head. (**it's manley**). i pushed him into the bushes.

he turned his head back at me "i'll be ok buddy" he looked away and walked away slowly. i smiled with tears in my eyes. i walked over to Garmadon who looked like he was enjoying my pain. he was the dark lord. after 20 minutes of akward silence there was a rustling i looked up quickly and saw a pair of glowing eyes an a maniacle laugh.

i looked at the purple fgure slither up to us. he smiled when he saw me. garmadon pushed me forward towards the purple snake. i almost ran into him, i stopped inches away from his purple scales. he grabbed my wrists with his hands and put them together, he grabbed a beaten up rope and tied them to my wrists. he took another rope and tied it around my neck.

he had it like a leash for a dog. "nice doing buisssnesss with you" garmadon smiled and walked away from us out of the forest. i stared at him until he was out of sight. a few minutes later he tugged on the rope around my neck making my lunge backwards.

I held my head down and started to walk, we walked out of the forest and into the desert. soon, we ended up at a large structure. there was tan stands each smaller than the one behind them, and a huge snake strucer on one side. next to the snake was a medium sized cage he led me to the cage and threw me in and slammed the door.

I sat on the ground of the cage until I saw hundreds of snakes start to enter the stands. I took my hands and started to untie the knots unil my neck tie came off. I then started to try to get off my wrist tie. i looked over and saw the purple snake and a green snake. these two snakes had tail, instead of legs.

he started to yell "my people! i have brought you the ice ninja!" they all exploded and cheered. i pushed myself against the cage and covered my face. what are they going to do to me?


	9. Chapter 9

I looked over at the big purple snake, he was next to the giant green snake. They both look over at me with big grins, they showed there sharp white teeth. I got a chill up my spine as they both slithered over to me.

"Give me your arm ninja" the purple one said. I shook my head, he frowned and reached through the bars. He grabbed my wrist.

"Are we sure thisss isss going to work" the green one asked.

"Of courssse! I bite him he turns into an sssnake and the ninja will give usss there weaponsss for the cure" wait, did he say bite? I started to struggle trying to get my arm out of his grip. He looked over to me angrily.

"To late for that ninja" he said. He took his two front teeth and bit me arm. I screamed in pain as his poison seeped through my body.

"Now we wait" he said before slithering off. I looked at the bite I saw white scales start to form around the bite. The sun started to go down, making it dark. The darkness of night made this place twice as creepy. All I heard at night was the slithering of the snakes and light hisses all around me.

A light beeping sound rang in my ears. It drove me crazy, but I tried to keep my sane. I ran my hand through my hair when I noticed that a piece of the skin was peeling off. I took the peeling skin and tore it off revealing my robotic structure.

I held the skin in my hands, the beeping stopped. I turned the skin around, it revealed a blinking red light in the middle of it, a tracking device. I took the skin and put it on the ground. I clenched my hand in a fist and slammed it to the ground, making a crushing sound.

Dead. That's what they thought I would be. Good, I don't want them to know I was here.

**Cole pov**

I walked up to Nya who was sitting on the couch with the computer in her lap. She was researching the fighting rink. Then Jay remembered something, important.

"When I was putting on a new skin piece for Zane I inserted a tracking device." He took Nya's computer and grabbed a small microchip from the table. He inserted it into the computer and started to type in some things. It showed a red blinking dot in the middle of the desert.

"Ouroboros" Jay whispered.

"What" I asked

"He is at ouroboros"

"Is he moving?" Nya asked

"No" all of a sudden the red dot disappeared.

"What happened" Nya asked.

"I don't know… it could be a disconnection in the transition… or his mask could of…" he was denying it. All I know is that we need to go to Ouroboris.

**Zane pov**

I looked down at the white scales starting to go up my arm, I moved my tongue around in my mouth to feel sharp teeth starting to form in my mouth. My nails started to grow longer, they were strangely white almost like ice.

I didn't know how well this would work if I was a robot. I started to twitch, I didn't think much of it, yet.

**Did you like it? Maybe. I understand a no. ANYWAY! Read, review, vote on my poll. **

**And**

**Some people ask me how you get so many stories published in a couple of days. Well let me tell you, my mom just had to start work, and school is a week away SO I decided to lay back and fanfiction.**

**always if you sneezed bless you.**


	10. Chapter 10

I groaned slowly as a lifted my hand up to my head. I moved my hand down my face and realized that I felt a scraping down my face. I slowly opened my eyes, I blurring saw my hands with 5 ice claws sticking out. I sat up screeching from a pain in my ass. I looked down and saw a long white tail with blue spikes.

I pulled on it trying to get it off. "nooo" I screamed. "Thisss can't be happening" I covered my mouth from the hissing. I looked at my feet it had blue claws sticking out. My arms had blue spikes sticking out of it. I lifted my sleeve up, it revealed white scaled all over my arms. I started to shake the cage and yell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU DAMN SSSNAKE?!" he slithered over to the cage.

"Good morning sssleeping beauty" he took a close look at me "your transssformation isss almossst complete… the ninja'sss will be coming sssoon"

"I don't want anything to do with thossse-"

"NINJA!" a snake yelled. Snakes ran everywhere panicking. The purple snake took the key for the cage and unlocked it. He grabbed my wrist and led me out of the cage and into the middle of the spiral.

I looked up and saw a flying ship, with the four ninja's. I didn't look up, I stared at the ground, and my long blue flaring tongue. The three ninja's jumped down in front of the purple snake holding my wrist.

A bunch of different snakes flooded behind us. "Give us Zane, and we won't have to hurt you" Jay said. I didn't know why they were here, they gave me up, they hated me remember. They say to not hold onto the pass, but this was unforgivable.

"I'm not ssstupid… if you want your brother, and the cure, there isss a price" there was a silence before they spoke again.

"What do you want?" Cole asked. My

Eyes went wide, they were about to pay off something for me, the one the called garbage, the one who hurt me.

"Your golden weaponsss" he hissed

"What?!" Kai said

"Kai its Zane" Kai nodded. They started to walk up to us with their weapons. I had to do something. If they would give up something as powerful as their weapons. I looked over at the snake who was holding me wrist. Without missing a beat I quickly bit the snake in the arm, making him let go of me.

I got down on all fours and started to back away from the snake slowly and closer to the ninja's.

"Zane what are you doing" Kai whispered to me.

"Run" I whispered

"What?" Jay whispered

"RUN!" I quickly stood up and started to run out of ouroboris. They quickly followed behind me.

"Attack!" the purple snake yelled. The whole army started to chase after us. We ran through the dessert. I looked over and saw a ladder connecting to the ship. I looked back and saw snake vehicles quickly catching up to me.

I reached over and grabbed the ladder. I started to climb when I looked back at the vehicles. They were getting close. I jumped onto the deck and saw the snake vehicles get smaller.

"So, we got Zane but not the snake cure" jay said.

"I'm sure well get them next time" Kai said. They all look over at me. I didn't look at them I stared at the blank dessert. I sighed and started to say what was on my mind.

"Why did you guysss give me up to Garmadon and my creator?" I asked

"We what?!" Jay asked quickly

"That'sss how I got trapped in the cage… cole you pushed me in and closssed the door. Then garmadon gave you the money"

"Zane we would never do that to a brother" Cole put a hand on my shoulder. They sounded persuasive but I knew it would take a while to trust them again.

**I did this chapter because I couldn't sleep tonight… thank my sister.**

**I have the worst fear of ghost. It is called Phasmophobia.**

**She came up to me in a white sheet, without me looking and grabbed my shoulders while screaming. I literally sunk into my knees and jumped up while screaming. So, thanks, bitch.**

**Like always read, review and vote on my poll**

**IF YOU SNEEZED BLESS YOU**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on my 'new bed' I started to try to cut my ice nails, nope. Should I trust them, I had so many questions going through my head. I replayed the scene in my head over and over, from the time he threw me in the cage. This time I noticed something.

I looked closer and saw a red twinkle in Cole's eye, evil Cole? My creator has been known to make incredible inventions, including me, could he of done this, he is a cruel man.

"Zane!" Kai yelled. I stood up and walked out of the door. They were all in their room sitting on the floor. I walked in and sat down next to them.

"What did you guysss want?" I asked.

"Were finding a plan to get the anti-venom in pythors staff"

"The cure to turn me normal again" the guys nodded before Jay took out a large map.

"Ok, so here are where the major snakes sleep, talk, all that stuff"

"Major sssnakesss?" I asked

"Pythor, Fangtom, Skalidor, Scales, and Aidicus" Kai explained

"What do they do?" I asked

"They want to take over Ninjago" Jay said

"Why?" I asked

"Maybe because we banished them to the sewers" Kai said. I decided to stay quiet.

"Zane will you go into the next room and grab the book labeledOuroboros" I nodded and walked out of the room. I opened the door to the next room. It had a bookshelf with video games, magazines, comic books, and some regular books. But I forgot to mention that I could not read. So, I sat there staring at the books, trying to read. I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Nya come in.

"Zane what are you doing?" she said walking over to me.

"The guysss asssked me to get the Ouroborisss book, but I am embarrassed to sssay that I am unable to read."

"It's not embarrassing" she looked quickly through the books and grabbed one, probably the Ouroboris book. She handed it to me with a big smile

"Thanksss Nya" I stood up along with her.

"Maybe one time I will teach you how to read, ok?" I smiled

"Sure, that would be great" I walked out of the room and headed back to their room. I heard Nya walk out of the room. I looked back, she looked back to. I opened the door to the room, and waved back at her. She smiled and waved back. Did I like this human, no, I sense that Jay liked this girl. Plus I am a robot, robot-snake right now.

"Zane what took you so long?" jay asked

"Well, I couldn't read… ssso, Nya helped me out." jay gave me a quick evil look, before returning to his map. I just got good with these guys I don't need to screw it up. When we were done I went back to my room.

I sat in my room looking through various items in the closet when I heard a light whispering right in my ear, like someone was right next to me. I quickly shot my head behind me, no one. 'Pythor' did tell me the transformation was not yet complete.

I held my ears trying to stop the voices, it didn't work. It was in my ears, I fell to the ground on my knees holding my ears.

"Kill them" it whispered.

"Ssstop! NO!" I started to swing randomly at the air. I knew I wouldn't hit anything, I needed it to stop though, and I didn't need to turn evil. The whispering started to now turn into gibberish. I looked over and saw 'Pythor' standing there.

"Ssstop it!" I yelled. I ran over to him with my claws stretched out. He disappeared, making me slice the wall. I looked down at my claws and started to laugh madly. I liked the destruction, I liked the blood. What! No, I was against it.

"Remember your passst." The room started to spin as I grabbed my head. "No one cared about you, they would beat you sssencelessly… they all need to pay" he said quietly. I put on a long smile, and nodded.

"They all need to pay" he whispered silently before it all stopped. When I looked around I completely destroyed the room. The bed fluff was spread across the room along with feathers from the pillow. The blanket was torn to shreds. And spread out all of the wall was holes. Even on the ceiling.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head, I needed to clear my head. I walked out of the room and walked over to the bathroom.

"Zane where were you?" I looked over and saw Nya. "We were about to break your door down… you locked yourself in the room for hours"

"I'm not sure what happened" I opened the bathroom and started to put water on my face. I looked up at the mirror and saw that my eyes were red. I rubbed my eyes and saw that my eyes were back to blue.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jay, Kai, and Cole in my room.

"Zane did a tornado go through your room?" I just smiled before going on the deck. I didn't need anyone to help me, I clenched my fist as my tail spikes left a trail. I jumped off of the ship and onto the cold grass. I wasn't going to drag my new friends into this it was between the three of us. My creator, pythor, and Garmadon.

**Soooo, yeah. Zane is starting to turn evil and craving destruction…**

**Vote on my poll**

**If you sneezed bless your face.**


	12. Chapter 12

I ran through the forest until I saw an oddly familiar building, the stadium.

With ease I pulled the exit door off its hinges. I walked down the hallway scraping my claws against the wall. Murder, make them pay, blood, death it all ran through my head. I had a deranged smile on my face and my head twitched slightly to the left. I stopped at a door when I heard my creator's voice. It was a metal door, that wasn't stop me. It banged on the door, scratched on it, I even tried to bite it.

I sat on the ground trying to find a way to get in. I thought for a minute until I stood up and turned the handle, unlocked. I opened the door, he was standing in the corner of the room, counting his money. He shot his head my way making me drop to my fours.

He stood up and closed the door, I crawled behind him. He turned around and saw me towering over him.

"No stay away from me" he said. I swung my claws at him, he fell to the ground.

"Who are you!" he screamed. He lifted his arms over his face.

"You don't recognize me creator" he gasped

"Cyborg"

"They call me Zane now, but it won't matter to you, sssince I am now going to kill you" I swung my right claw at him. He flew across the room and into the wall. I walked over to my father laughing madly with my head twitching uncontrollably.

I raised my claw in the air ready for a finished blow when I felt the madness stop. I dropped my hand to my waist and stared at my creator, his face was filled with terror. I started to back away slowly wanting to escape.

I then saw him reach across the floor and grab a pistol, he put it in his hands and quickly shot me in the shoulder. I growled in pain when I felt the madness take over again.

I lifted my hand and knocked the gun from his hand. And with one final blow I killed him. I was covered in blood when I finally could obtain my body from the evil. My vision was blurry but when I finally could see I wish I was blind.

I saw my creator, half eaten. The ground was covered in blood and his insides. I felt a wave of pain hit my shoulder, oh yeah I got shot. I was breathing deeply, I murdered my creator. I was not fit to be a ninja.

I heard some voices and footsteps and started to panic, I ran to the window and jumped out. The sun hit my face making me flinch, what was I going to do? I remembered 'Pythor' talking about an antidote, if I take it and turn to normal, and we can forget this ever happened.

I have to see Pythor.


	13. final (until sequal)

I walked through sand while my tail trailed behind making a trail. I rubbed my arm with my claws uneasily as the sun beat down on my face causing me to pant and sweat

I was uneasy with my plan but knew I had to pursue it to ever get back with the ninja. What are their names again? I'm going crazy and starting to turn evil. I needed to pick up speed, I forced my legs to move faster to a jog.

I finally slowed down when I saw the same familiar building I was taken to by the purple snake. I was starting to lose my memory every second a piece of my memory and sanity dripping away, never to be found.

I entered Oraboris slowly trying not to be seen, I was lucky enough to know where there secret chamber was. I needed to find my position though. I looked around the empty yard I was three stands to the left from the giant snake. Where I wanted to go was across the yard.

I slowly revealed myself and walked towards the stand. It was quiet, it was never quiet here, there was always snakes hissing, or there scales slithering across the sand.

I walked in between the stands and turned left, that's where the blue on said there secret room was. I lifted my hand trying to find the button, I slid my hands across the wall until one of my hands sunk into the wall revealing a wall.

I looked in and saw a stairwell, a trap, no. I started too slowly to walk down the spiral stairs until I saw a light glimmering behind a wall where the end of the stairs were.

I ran down the stairs silently and saw the purple snake, his back was turned to me, perfect. I slowly walked over to him with my claws and teeth showing.

I was a few feet behind him when I felt three snakes crash to the ground and land on me pinning me to the ground. I tried to move only to find out these were the three generals, there was no way I was going to defeat them.

"Do you think were ssstupid" he asked

"Just you" I said to him. He kept his cool and started to slither around the room.

"You have obviousssly had the effectsss of the evil venom I created. But it ssseemsss itsss not taking affect fassst enough" with that said he grabbed my arm and bit it again. I winced in pain as I felt the evil course through my veins.

I started to twitch before I felt the evil source get bigger taking over my body. I finally felt the full effect of evil.

I gave a creepy smile before the snakes got off of me.

"You are a part of our tribe now, your first missson destroy the ninja" he said I got up and nodded

"Yesss massster"

**I will make a sequel but this was the first one, the next one will be CALLED….. **


End file.
